M27
The''' , referred to within game files as the '''HK416 of HK M4, is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The M27 is an assault rifle that is particularly common in the campaign. It is the third most common assault rifle used by J-SOC and the Navy SEALS behind the SCAR-H and the M8A1. Some Mercs are also seen using it in the mission "Odysseus". The M27 is the primary weapon in the recommended loadout for the mission "Celerium". Javier Salazar and Mike Harper use it in the missions "Karma" and "Odysseus". Multiplayer The M27 is the fifth weapon in the assault rifle category, and is unlocked at Level 31. The M27 is very accurate; featuring a very low recoil pattern, but relatively low damage per shot, requiring four shots to kill out to medium range, or three if one is a headshot. It can take up to five shots at greater distances, or four if one is a headshot. Its rate of fire is average at 750 rounds per minute, on par with the MSMC and PDW-57, and its reload time is 2.03 seconds and its magazine capacity is 30 rounds respectively. These balanced traits make the M27 a fairly forgiving weapon at all ranges, as the moderate rate of fire and adequate reload speed allows the player to miss a few shots without significant consequences. At longer ranges however, it will be outclassed by burst-fire and semi automatic weapons such as the SWAT-556 and FAL OSW. Furthermore, the M27's low damage makes it inferior in close range engagements to weapons with a faster rate of fire, such as the Type 25. However, its 4-shot kill range extends to a very long distance, as it'll still deal 33 damage out to around 39 meters to compensate for its low damage in close-quarters. This long range makes the use of a Suppressor have a relatively low downside on the range, while giving an extreme stealth advantage to the user. The primary advantage of the M27 is is that it has very low recoil. This is the redeeming factor of the M27 and should not be underestimated. It is very easy to control, even at long range, making the M27 a very potent weapon on larger maps where jumpy recoil may hamper other assault rifles. When paired with a Suppressor, the M27 can effectively be used to eliminate players with sniper rifles and light machine guns watching over objectives or long sightlines before they notice the threat. The relatively clear iron sights reduce the need for an optical attachment, though the added precision of a Reflex Sight can aid in hitting distant opponents. The Target Finder can also prove effective in larger, more open maps like Carrier or Turbine. Alternatively, the combination of a Suppressor and Laser Sight can be an excellent choice for players hoping to tilt the odds in their favor by surprising their opponents and improving their reactivity. Overall, the M27 is a very accurate, decent all-round weapon with balanced stats and low recoil, making it easy to use at all ranges. This may be beneficial for newer players who are struggling to control recoil or to pick the right engagements. However, the M27 is superseded at most ranges by other, more specialized weapons. Therefore, experienced players who are better at compensating for their weapon's weaknesses and know how to play to their weapon's strengths will likely give the M27 a pass in favor of more rewarding options. The combination of solid rate of fire, extreme accuracy but low damage and relatively quick reload make the M27 a solid medium range weapon that definitely has long range capabilities. As of the January 26's patch, all assault rifles have reduced idle sway. The four-hit-kill range has been extended from 37.5 meters to 40 meters. The headshot multiplier has also been increased, allowing fewer shots to kill at longer ranges. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The M27 is only available in Nuketown Zombies and can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It is a decent gun even without being Pack-a-Punched, as it has adequate reserve ammo, low recoil, and lower damage compared to other assault rifles. Because of this, it would benefit the player to obtain Double Tap Root Beer, as this increases damage and affects accuracy very little. The M27 can be proven quite useful and lasts up to later rounds as long as players can conserve ammo and go for headshots. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Mystifier. Its reserve ammo and damage are increased and a Reflex Sight is added. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points to cycle through attachments, including the Reflex Sight, MMS, Target Finder and EOTech sight and no attachments. In the game mode Turned, it's the third weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Video Gallery M27 BOII.png|M27 in first person. M27 iron sights BOII.png|Iron Sights M27 reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M27 M27 Third Person BOII.PNG|M27 in third person M27 model BOII.png|Render of the M27's model. Mystifier BOII.png|Mystifier Trivia *If the player selects the M27 as his/her primary weapon, the character pulls the charging handle twice. A round can be seen ejecting from the chamber on the second pull but the ammo count will not go down. **If the player is using the Fast Hands perk, no round will be ejected during the animation. *The M27 has a unique foregrip when the Grip is attached. It is rubberized, longer than regular foregrips, and has an unusable flashlight attached to it. *When empty reloading, the cut-off word "odFISH" can be seen with a jellyfish on the charging handle. **This is likely supposed to display "SwordFISH". *This seems to be Javier Salazar's weapon of choice, alongside the Five-seven. *On the left of the rear iron sight, the words 'Rusty Slums Arms' are visible. This is most easily seen while reloading. *The M27's serial number is "JW420975". *In the 'Domination Master' calling card, the shark can be seen wielding the M27 with the Grenade Launcher attached. *While sprinting, the M27 does not have an animation for switching from burst to automatic, but does have one for automatic to burst. *The M27 was supposed to appear in TranZit but was cut for unknown reasons. This is proven from a cut quote from Misty. de:M27 es:M27 fr:M27 ru:M27 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles